List of assets owned by The Walt Disney Company
}} The following is a list of assets owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company, unless otherwise indicated. Corporate *Disney Enterprises, Inc.,Statement of Information FU42130, Disney Enterprises, Inc. , Office of the California Secretary of State. Retrieved 2018-10-14 (State of Delaware corporation)Amended Statement of Foreign Corporation, Feb 13 1996 , Office of the California Secretary of State. Retrieved 2018-10-14 is the copyright holder and trademark owner of Disney-branded intellectual property and other Disney branded IP. Appears in litigation, court documents and other venues worldwide where it defends the rights of its IP against unauthorized use. Formed as a reincorporation in Delaware State of the former Disney Productions on February 11, 1987, Disney Enterprises was given its current name on February 9, 1996, as a consequence of the completion of the merger between The Walt Disney Company and Capital Cities/ABC Inc. In published SEC filings pertaining to The Walt Disney Company (DIS), prior to February 9 1996, Disney Enterprises, Inc. (DIE) appears in its stead to avoid confusion, since a holding company (DC Holdco, Inc.) was created to carry the DIS branding after the merger. * TWDC Enterprises 18 Corporation, initially known as DC Holdco, Inc., is a holding company founded to facilitate the acquisition of Capital Cities/ABC Inc.. This was the legal entity using The Walt Disney Company name from 1996 until 2019. It adopts its current name on March 20, 2019 upon completion of Disney's acquisition of 21st Century Fox and it became a wholly owned subsidiary of TWDC Holdco 613 Corporation, which now carries "The Walt Disney Company" name.TWDC Enterprises 18 Corporation (formerly The Walt Disney Company) Post-Effective Amendments to Form S-3 Accessed 20 March 2019 * Disney Worldwide Services, Inc., shared corporate services * The Disney Children's Center, Inc., child care center * D23, fan club run by corporate marketing * Earth Star, Inc., corporate airline * Synergy Group * Grand Central Creative Campus (GC3) secondary office location Walt Disney Studios Live Action * Walt Disney Pictures * Disneynature * Fox Searchlight Pictures ** Searchlight Television * Fox 2000 Pictures (shutting down after current slate) Animation * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Pixar Animation Studios * 20th Century Fox Animation ** Blue Sky Studios Marvel Studios * Marvel Music * Marvel Film Productions LLC * MVL Development LLC * MVL Productions LLC * Marvel Television ** Marvel Family Entertainment Lucasfilm * Industrial Light & Magic * Lucasfilm Animation ** Lucasfilm Animation Singapore * LucasArts * Lucas Licensing ** Lucas Books, licensed book publishing imprint * Lucas Online * Skywalker Sound 20th Century Fox * Fox Family * Fox Studios Australia * Fox Digital Studio * Fox-Warner Chile, a joint venture between the Chilean units of 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros. * Boom! Studios (minority stake) ** Archaia Entertainment *Regency Enterprises (20%) ** New Regency Productions (80%) ***Regency Television * Fox VFX Lab * Wondery (minority stake) Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Buena Vista International **Walt Disney Studios Sony Pictures Releasing, joint venture with Sony Pictures Releasing International in 15 countries (as of 12/2006) Mexico, Brazil, Thailand, Singapore, Philippines, Russia * Buena Vista Theatres, Inc. ** Disney Studio Store: collocated with a Ghirardelli Soda Fountain and Chocolate Shop in the El Capitan Building next to the theater ** El Capitan Theatre ** El Capitan Entertainment Centre * Walt Disney Studios Marketing * Worldwide Special Events Disney Music Group * Disney Music Publishing ** Agarita Music ** Buena Vista Music Co. ** Falferious Music ** Five Hundred South Songs ** Fuzzy Muppet Songs ** Holpic Music, Inc. ** Hollywood Pictures Music ** Mad Muppet Melodies ** Marvel Comics Music ** Pixar Music ** Pixar Talking Pictures ** Seven Peaks Music ** Seven Summits Music ** Touchstone Pictures Music & Songs, Inc. ** Utapau Music ** Walt Disney Music Company ** Wampa-Tauntaun Music ** Wonderland Music Company * Buena Vista Records, revived as a joint country label with Universal Music Group Nashville * Walt Disney Records * Hollywood Records *RMI Recordings, a joint "digital-first" talent label with the founders of DigiTour Media * Fox Music * Disney Concerts Disney Theatrical Group * Disney Theatrical Productions * Disney Live Family Entertainment ** Disney On Ice ** Marvel Universe Live! ** Walt Disney Special Events Group * Disney Theatrical Licensing * New Amsterdam Development Corp. ** New Amsterdam Theatre (long term lease) * New Amsterdam Theatrical Productions, Inc. * Walt Disney Theatrical Worldwide, Inc. * Buena Vista Theatrical * Buena Vista Theatrical Ventures, Inc. * Buena Vista Theatrical Merchandise, LLC Disney Studio Services * Disney Digital Studio Services - Studio Post Production * Studio Production Services ** Walt Disney Studios (Burbank) ** Golden Oak Ranch ** Prospect Studios ** KABC7 Studio B Sources Disney Media Networks Walt Disney Television * Disney Television Studios and ABC Entertainment ** ABC Entertainment *** ABC *** ABC Daytime **** Valleycrest Productions *** Greengrass Productions ** Disney Television Studios *** 20th Century Fox Television **** 20th Television **** Fox Television Animation *** Fox 21 Television Studios *** ABC Studios **** ABC Signature Studios ** ABC Family Worldwide *** Freeform *** ProdCo, Inc. ** ABC Owned Television Stations ** Hulu Scripted Originals Team * ABC News ** ABC Audio *** ABC News Radio ** Lincoln Square Productions * FX Networks ** FX ** FXX ** FX Movie Channel ** FX Entertainment *** FX Productions * Disney Channels Worldwide (United States) ** Disney Channel ** Disney Junior ** Disney XD ** DisneyNow ** Radio Disney Networks *** KRDC (AM) *** Radio Disney *** Radio Disney Country *** Radio Disney Junior *** Radio Disney Music Awards ** Disney Television Animation **It's a Laugh Productions * National Geographic Global Networks (United States; 73%) ** National Geographic TV ** Nat Geo Wild ** Nat Geo Mundo ** National Geographic Studios ESPN Inc. 80% equity holding; 20% owned by Hearst Corporation * ESPN * ESPN2 * ESPN3 * ESPN on ABC * ESPNews * ESPN Deportes * ESPN Films * ESPN Classic * ESPNU * ESPN Now * ESPN PPV * ESPN Goal Line & Bases Loaded * ESPN Events * ESPN Radio * ESPN Books * ESPN International (see for complete list of channels) **Sony ESPN (50%, joint-venture with Sony) **BT Sport ESPN * ESPN Home Entertainment * ESPN Outdoors * ESPN Digital Center * ESPY Award * ACC Network * Longhorn Network * SEC Network * X Games * DraftKings (minority investment) A&E Networks 50% equity holding; Joint venture with Hearst Corporation * A+E Networks International ** * A+E Networks Consumer Products * A+E Studios ** A&E Originals * A&E IndieFilms * A+E Films * A+E Networks Digital *A+E Ventureshttps://www.aenetworks.com/divisions/ae-ventures ** Propagate Content (equity partner) ** Vice Media, Inc. (10% stake) *** Viceland * A&E network ** A&E ** Crime & Investigation ** FYI * Lifetime Entertainment Services ** Lifetime ** Lifetime Movies ** Lifetime Real Women ** Lifetime Movie Club ** Lifetime Radio for Women ** Lifetime Press ** Lifetime Digital * History network ** History ** Military History ** History en Español ** H2 Disney Parks, Experiences and Products * Disney Consumer Products ** Disney Licensing *** Disney Baby * Fox Consumer Products ** Fox Shop Disney Retail * Disney Store Worldwide, Inc. ** Disney Store North America ** Disney Store Europe ** Disney Store Japan ** Disney Shopping, Inc. (formerly Disney Direct Marketing Services, Inc.) catalog and direct marketing channels Catalog * Disney Direct Response Publishing, Inc. * Integrated Retail, consolidates all other North American retail channels Disney Games and Interactive Experiences * Disney Mobile ** Starwave Mobile * Disney Canada Inc. (developer of Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island) * Gamestar * Rocket Pack * Go.com DCPI Content * DCPI Content & Media ** Advanced Media ** Social Media and Micro Content ** Disney Co/Op, custom content * DCPI Labs Team ** The Muppets Studio (formerly Muppets Holding Company LLC) Disney Publishing Worldwide * Core Publishing ** Disney Magazine Publishing, Inc. ** Disney Libri ** Disney Libros (Spain) ** Disney Book Group (Disney Book Publishing, Inc.) *** Disney·Hyperion *** Disney·Jump at the Sun *** Disney Press *** Disney Editions * Digital Publishing - Disney Book Apps * Disney Learning ** Disney Educational Productions ** Disney English ** Disney Imagicademy Parks and resorts * Disney Parks Merchandising ** World of Disney Stores ** Magic of Disney store - Orlando airport store ** EarPort store - Orlando airport store * Walt Disney Imagineering Research & Development, Inc. ** Walt Disney Creative Entertainment ** Disney Research China * Disney Destinations, runs the disneytravelagents.com website * Disney Sports Enterprises ** ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex ** runDisney * Disney's Fairy Tale Weddings & Honeymoons Disneyland Resort (Disneyland, Inc.) * Disneyland (1955) * Disney California Adventure: 2001 * Downtown Disney * Resorts: ** Disneyland Hotel (WCO Hotels, Inc.) ** Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa ** Disney's Paradise Pier Hotel Walt Disney World Resort Walt Disney World Company, Lake Buena Vista, Florida, United States * Theme parks ** Magic Kingdom ** Epcot ** Disney's Hollywood Studios ** Disney's Animal Kingdom * Water parks ** Disney's Blizzard Beach ** Disney's Typhoon Lagoon * Landholding companies ** Compass Rose Corporation ** Walt Disney Travel Company ** Walt Disney World Hospitality and Recreation Corporation * Reedy Creek Improvement District ** Reedy Creek Energy Services ** Bay Lake, Florida ** Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Other attractions/features ** Disney's BoardWalk ** Disney Springs ** Seven Seas Lagoon ** Bay Lake ** Transportation and Ticket Center ** Disney Transport *** Walt Disney World Monorail System * Resorts ** Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge *** Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas ** Disney's Beach Club Resort *** Disney's Beach Club Villas ** Disney's BoardWalk Inn *** Disney's BoardWalk Villas ** Disney's Contemporary Resort *** Bay Lake Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort ** Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa *** The Villas at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa *** Disney's Wedding Pavilion ** Disney's Polynesian Village Resort *** Disney's Polynesian Villas & Bungalows ** Disney's Wilderness Lodge *** Boulder Ridge Villas at Disney's Wilderness Lodge *** Copper Creek Villas & Cabins at Disney's Wilderness Lodge ** Disney's Yacht Club Resort ** Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort ** Disney's Coronado Springs Resort ** Disney's Port Orleans Resort - French Quarter ** Disney's Port Orleans Resort - Riverside ** Disney's All-Star Movies Resort ** Disney's All-Star Music Resort ** Disney's All-Star Sports Resort ** Disney's Art of Animation Resort ** Disney's Pop Century Resort ** Disney's Old Key West Resort ** Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa ** Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground Disney Parks International * Disneyland International, oversees Disney's interest in Tokyo Disney Resort Disneyland Paris The WDC has taken full ownership of Euro Disneyland. Opened on 12 April 1992 as the Euro Disney Resort. Located in Marne-la-Vallée, France *Euro Disney Investments, Inc. ** Euro Disney S.A.S.: 100% Disney owned—manages Euro Disney S.C.A., Euro Disney Associés and EDL Hotels SCA ** Euro Disney Investment SAS: owning 9% and general partner of Euro Disney Associés ** Centre de Congrès Newport S.A.S *** Newport Bay Club Convention Centre: leased to EDL Hôtels S.C.A. ** EDL Holding Co.: 99.9% owned by Disney — holds 82% ownership of Euro Disney S.C.A. *** EDL Participations S.A.S.: sole general partner of Euro Disney S.C.A. **** Euro Disney S.C.A.: 2% owned by public shareholders, directly owns 82% of Euro Disney Associés ***** Euro Disney Commandité S.A.S.: a general partner of Euro Disney Associés ****** Euro Disney Associés S.C.A.: operating company of Disney Paris ******* EDL Hôtels S.C.A.: owns the Phase IB land and operates the hotels ****** EDL Services SAS: manages Phase IB Financing Companies, owners of the various hotels and Disney Village ******** Disneyland Hotel ******** Disney's Hotel New York — The Art of Marvel ******** Disney's Newport Bay Club ******** Disney's Sequoia Lodge ******** Disney's Hotel Cheyenne ******** Disney's Hotel Santa Fe ******** Disney's Davy Crockett Ranch ******** Disney Village ******** Golf Disneyland *Euro Disneyland Participations S.A.S.: 100% Disney owned and owns 17% of ** Euro Disneyland Park S.N.C.: owns Disneyland Park (Paris) *** Disneyland Park: 1992 (opened as Euro Disneyland) **** Walt Disney Studios Park: 2002 Hong Kong International Theme Parks Disney owns 48% and the Government of Hong Kong owns 52% of the shares * Hong Kong Disneyland Resort -Penny's Bay, Lantau Island, Hong Kong ** Hong Kong Disneyland (2005) ** Inspiration Lake (2005) * Resorts: ** Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel ** Disney's Hollywood Hotel ** Disney's Explorer Lodge * Hong Kong Disneyland Management Limited: owned 100% by Disney and manages the park Shanghai Disney Resort * Shanghai International Theme Park Company Limited: 43% owned by Disney, 57% owned by Shanghai Shendi Group: owner company for theme parks within the resort ** Shanghai Disneyland Park * Shanghai International Theme Park Associated Facilities Company Limited: 43% owned by Disney, 57% owned by Shanghai Shendi Group—owner company for associated facilities within the resort * Shanghai International Theme Park and Resort Management Company Limited: 70% owned by Disney, 30% owned by Shanghai Shendi Group—manages the resort as a whole as well as the project to develop it Disney Signature Experiences * Adventures by Disney * Disney Cruise Line ** Ships: *** Disney Magic *** Disney Wonder *** Disney Dream *** Disney Fantasy ** Ports: *** Castaway Cay (1998) *** Port Canaveral, Florida * Disney Vacation Club Management Corp. ** Disney Vacation Development, Inc. ** Disney's Vero Beach Resort, Vero Beach, Florida ** Disney's Hilton Head Island Resort, Hilton Head Island, South Carolina ** Aulani, Kapolei, Hawaii ** also hotels at the major resorts are involved and are listed under their respective resorts, see Disney Vacation Club article * Golden Oak Realty, oversees the Golden Oak at Walt Disney World Resort. FoxNext *FoxNext Games **Aftershock **Cold Iron Studios *FoxNext VR Studio *FoxNext Destinations ** 20th Century Fox World Malaysia (license to Resort World by Genting Group) ** 20th Century Fox World Dubai (license to Al Ahli Holding Group) Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International Streaming Services * Disney+ * ESPN+ * Hulu (67%; with NBCUniversal as silent partner) ** Hulu Documentary Films * Movies Anywhere, LLC. * BAMTech Media (75%) ** BAMTech Europe (50%) ** Cake Solutions * Disney Digital Network ** Oh My Disney ** Disney Style ** Babble ** Disney Family ** Disney Eats ** Polaris ** The Platform Distribution * Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution ** Disney–ABC Domestic Television - formerly Buena Vista Television ** Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (Buena Vista Home Entertainment Inc. doing business as) **Fox-Paramount Home Entertainment (Nordic countries) (joint venture with Paramount Home Media Distribution) * Disney Media Distribution - formerly Disney-ABC International Television and before that, ABC Cable and International Broadcast Group International Networks * ABC Spark IP (licensed to Corus Entertainment) * Disney Channels Worldwide (less US channels) ** Disney Channel ** Disney Cinemagic ** Disney International HD channel in India and Maldives ** Disney Junior ** Disney XD ** Hungama TV ** Broadcast Satellite Disney Co., Ltd. (April 2009) operator of Dlife channel (Japan) ** Marvel HQ ** Disney La Chaîne (licensed only, owned by Corus Entertainment) *Fox Networks Group ** Fox ** Fox Crime ** Fox Comedy ** Fox Life ** Fox Movies ** Fox Sports International ** FX ** BabyTV ** 24Kitchen ** YourTV ** National Geographic Global Networks (73%) ** Star World The Walt Disney Company Latin America * Miravista Films * The Walt Disney Company Argentina ** Patagonik Film Group, an Argentina-based production company and joint venture * LAPTV * Rede Telecine (Brazil — co-owned with Globosat, Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Universal Studios) * Fox Telecolombia (Colombia) The Walt Disney Company Asia Pacific The Walt Disney Company India * Star India ** Star Media Networks *** Star Channels **** Star Plus **** Star Bharat **** Star Utsav **** Star Utsav Movies **** Star Gold **** Star Gold Select **** Movies OK **** Star Jalsha **** Star Jalsha Movies **** Star Pravah *** English Cluster **** Star World **** Star World Premiere **** Star Movies **** Star Movies Select **** National Geographic Channel **** Nat Geo Wild **** Fox Life **** Baby TV *** Star Sports Network **** Star Sports 1 **** Star Sports 2 **** Star Sports 3 **** Star Sports Select 1 **** Star Sports Select 2 **** Star Sports 1 Hindi **** Star Sports 1 Tamil **** Star Sports 1 Telugu **** Star Sports 1 Kannada **** Star Sports 1 Bangla **** Star Sports 1 Marathi **** Star Sports First *** Star Media Networks South **** Asianet Star Communications ***** Star Vijay ***** Star Vijay Super ***** Star Suvarna ***** Star Suvarna Plus ***** Asianet ***** Asianet Plus ***** Asianet Movies **** Star Maa Network ***** Star Maa ***** Star Maa Movies ***** Star Maa Gold ***** Star Maa Music ** Fox Star Studios ** Novi Digital Entertainment *** Hotstar **Mashal Sports (74%) ***Pro Kabaddi league **Indian Super League (40%). ** Tata Sky ** UTV Software Communications (100% stake since 2/2012) *** UTV Communications (USA) LLC *** IG Interactive Entertainment Ltd. *** UTV Global Broadcasting Ltd. *** UTV TV Content Ltd. *** UTV Action *** UTV Movies *** Bindass *** UTV Games Ltd. *** First Future Agri & Developers Ltd. *** UTV Motion Pictures PLC **** UTV Toons *** UTV New Media Ltd *** UTV Indiagames Germany * The Walt Disney Company (Germany) GmbH * Disney Television (Germany), Inc. * RTL Disney TV Limited Partnership (RTL Disney Fernsehen GmbH & Co. KG) a 50% joint venture of TWDC with RTL Group ** Kividoo, a subscription video-on-demand (SVOD) service ** Scoyo learning platform ** Super RTL network, Germany ** Toggolino Club ** Toggo Plus network (June 4, 2016) * Tele-Munich Television Media Participation Limited Partnership (Tele-Müchen Fernseh-GMBH & Co. Medienbeteiligung KG) joint venture ** ATV Private Limited Partnership (ATV PrivatFernseh-GMBH) *** ATV2 channel, Austria ** RTL 2 Limited Partnership (RTL 2 FERNSEHEN GMBH & CO. kg) *** RTL II channel, Germany *** RTL II HD channel, Germany ** RTL 2 Austria ** TM-TV GMBH *** Tele 5 (Germany) *** Tele 5 HD (Germany) *** Tele 5 (Austria) Endemol Shine Group 50% equity holding. A joint venture with Apollo Global Management (pending sale to Banijay Group) * Endemol ** ChannelFlip, online original content producers *** The Multiverse *** HuHa! * EndemolShine Australia ** EndemolShine Banks (joint venture with Imogen Banks) * EndemolShine Germany ** Florida TV ** META Productions ** Herr P. GmbH ** Jukers Media * EndemolShine Nordics, Nordic production company ** Mag5 Content AB (Sweden) ** Metronome Post AB (Sweden) ** Heartland ApS (Denmark) ** Metronome Spartacus AB (Norway) ** Rubicon TV AS (Norway) ** Metronome Productions A/S (Denmark) ** Endemol Shine Finland ** STO-CPH Produktion AB (Sweden) ** Meter Television AB (Sweden) ** Filmlance International AB (Sweden) ** Studios A/S (Denmark) * EndemolShine North America ** Endemol Shine Studios ** Endemol Shine Latino ** Authentic Entertainment ** Truly Original ** 51 Minds Entertainment *EndemolShine UK **Artists Studio **Bandit Television **Brown Eyed Boy **Cut & Mustardhttp://www.cutandmustard.com/ **Cave Bear Productions **Douglas Road Productions Limited ** Dragonfly Film and Television Productions **Electric Robin **Endemol Shine Gaming **Fifty Fathoms **FlipSide Talent **Good Catch **House of Tomorrow **Initial Film and Television ** Kudos ***Shine Pictures ***Lovely Day **OP Talent ** Princess Productions **Remarkable Television **Sidney Street **Sharp Jack TV ** Shine TV (UK) **Shiny Button Productions **Silent Boom **Simon's Cat Ltd. **Tiger Aspect Productions **Tigress Productions **Wild Mercury Productions ** Workerbee **Zeppotron ***Definitely * B&B Endemol Shine (Switzerland) * children production - co-venture with Teletubbies and In The Night Garden co-creator Andrew DavenportShine Group . Businesses. 21cf.com Accessed on August 19, 2013 * Endemol Shine Asia * Endemol Shine Belgium * EndemolShine Beyond * Endemol Shine Brasil * EndemolShine China * Endemol Shine France * EndemolShine India (joint venture with CA Media) * EndemolShine Iberia ** Gestmusic ** Zeppelin TV ** Diagonal TV ** Tuiwok Estudios ** Telegenia ** Shine Iberia ** Endemol Portugal * Endemol Shine Israel * EndemolShine Italy ** YAM112003 * EndemolShine Middle East * EndemolShine Nederland ** NL Film & TV ** Simpel Media * Endemol Shine Polska * Shine 360°- licensing division, commercialization of properties belonging to the group * Shine Digital – digital media * Shine International - international sales and distribution arm * Shine Network - unscripted formats division * Shine TV * WeiT Media (Russia) The Walt Disney Company Iberia S.L. Sociedad Gestora de Television NET TV SA, joint venture with Vocento SA, Intereconomía Corporation SA * Disney Channel (Spain) HD * Disney Channel (Spain) * Intereconomía TV * Disney Channel Spanish +1 Marvel Entertainment * Cover Concepts, Inc. * Marvel Characters, Inc. * Marvel New Media * Marvel Entertainment International Limited (United Kingdom) * Marvel Internet Productions LLC (Delaware) * Marvel Property, Inc. (Delaware) * Marvel International Character Holdings LLC (Delaware) * MVL Development LLC (Delaware) * MRV, Inc. (Delaware) * Marvel Games * Marvel Toys Limited (Hong Kong) * MVL International C.V. (The Netherlands) * Marvel Characters B.V. (The Netherlands) * Marvel Worldwide, Inc. ** Marvel Comics *** Marvel Custom Solutions, customized comic books *** Marvel Press * Marvel Toys * Marvel Universe ** Marvel Toys Limited (Hong Kong) Others * Disney Character Voices International * Disney Institute, the professional development and external training arm * Disney University * Disney Legends ** Golden Pass * Silver Creek Pictures, Inc. * Catalyst Investments, LLC ** POW! Entertainment: 10% of the outstanding shares of stock * BVCC, Inc. (Buena Vista Construction Company) Disney World general contractor * Sphero (June 2015) TWDC purchased a stake in the robotic toys company then approached them about building BB-8 * TrueX * National Geographic Partners (73%; co-owned with the National Geographic Society) ** National Geographic Magazine ** National Geographic Kids *** National Geographic Little Kids ** National Geographic Traveler ** National Geographic History ** National Geographic Explorer Property holding companies * Carousel Holdings EAT LLC, Carousel Inn & Suites, Anaheim, California * Axman Realty Corp. * Boss Realty, Inc. * Commercial Apartment Properties, Inc. * The Celebration Co. * Disney Keystone Properties, Inc. * Disney Realty, Inc. * Dutchman Realty, Inc. * The Dolphin Hotel, Inc. * Homestead Homes, Inc. * The Little Lake Bryan Co. * Maple Leaf Commercial Properties, Inc. * The Swan Hotel, Inc. * Walt Disney Properties Corp. * Buena Vista Street, Burbank CA ** Pine Woods Properties, Inc. ** Holmes Houses, Inc. ** Key Bridge Properties, Inc. * Florida properties ** Lake Bryan, Inc. ** Madeira Land Co., Inc. ** Magnolia Creek Development Co. Financial * Arvida Disney Financial Services Inc. ** Arvida Real Estate Capital Inc., a commercial real estate investment banking subsidiary to arrange financing for commercial, industrial and retail projects Venture capital Steamboat Ventures: ownership positions not revealed * Baynote * Chukong Technologies * EdgeCast * Elemental Technologies * EMN8 * Fanzter, Inc. * Fastclick * FreeWheel * GameSalad * GoPro * Greystripe * Kapow Software * MediaBank * MerchantCircle * Passenger * Photobucket * RazorGator * Vobile * VoodooVox * Zettics Chinese holdings * 51Fanli * Bokecc * Cocoa China * Gridsum Technology * Netmovie * Shangpin * Troodon * UUSee * Yoyi Media * YY Unsorted * 2139 Empire Avenue Corp. * Alameda Payroll, Inc. * Andes Productions, Inc. * Animation Collectors, Inc. * BVHV Services * Before & After Productions, Inc. * Berl Holding Co. * Billy B. Productions, Inc. * Blue Note Management Corp. * Buena Vista Catalog Co. * Buena Vista Laboratories, Inc. * Buena Vista Trading Co. * C.A. Productions, Inc. * DCSR, Inc. * Devonson Corp. * Disney Art Editions, Inc. * Disney Computer Magazine Group, Inc. * Disney Interfinance Corp. * Disney International Employment Services, Inc. * Disney Media Ventures, Inc. * Disney Special Programs, Inc. * Disney, Inc. * ERS Investment Ltd. * Entertainment Development, Inc. * Film Brothers Property Corp. * From Time to Time Inc. * Hardware Distribution, Inc. * Heavy Weight, Inc. * Hodi Investments, Inc. * Hughes Flying Boat Corp. * IJR, Inc.(inactive) * Indian Warrior Productions, Inc. * J.B. Productions, Inc. * Kelly Management, Inc. * LBV Services, Inc. * Merriweather Productions, Inc. (inactive) * Montrose Corp. * One For All Productions, Inc. * PNLH Payroll Inc. * Palm Hospitality Co. * Plymouth Productions * RCE Services, Inc. * Stakeout Two Productions, Inc. * Supercomm International, Inc. * Swing Kids Productions, Inc. * The Inn Corp. * The Quiz Show Co. * Theme Park Productions, Inc. * Toon Town, Inc. * Voice Quality Coordination, Inc. * WCO Leisure, Inc. * WCO Parent Corp. * WCO Port Management Corp. * WCO Port Properties, Ltd. * WCO Vacationland, Inc. * WDT Services, Inc. * WDW Services, Inc. * Wanderlust Productions, Inc. Content libraries Former assets Sold * ABC Radio Networks, a radio network, along with ABC's non Radio Disney and ESPN stations sold to Citadel Broadcasting with the network renamed as Citadel Media, and later sold to Cumulus Media and renamed as Cumulus Media Networks before being merged into Westwood One. * Baby Einstein: Acquired by Kids II, Inc. * Childcraft Education Corp., maker of children's furniture and equipment, retail stores and sold to U.S. Office Products Co. in 1997 ** Childcraft, Inc.: catalog company * KCAL-TV: Sold to Young Broadcasting, now owned by CBS Television Stations. * DIC Productions L.P. - Became re-independent in 2000 * Fusion Media Network, LLC, Fusion cable channel joint venture with Univision Communications, sold off the remaining 50% to Univision. * Hyperion Books: sold to Hachette * Tony Zoo Yoga Studios - Sold back to Honorable Master Tony Zoo in 1998. * GMTV: part owner; Sold to ITV plc and renamed ITV Breakfast Limited in 2009. * Miramax Films: Sold to Filmyard Holdings in 2010; now controlled by beIN Media Group ** Dimension Films: Retained by Bob and Harvey Weinstein and absorbed into The Weinstein Company when they left Miramax Films; now part of Lantern Entertainment * Power Rangers - Sold back to Haim Saban in 2010 alongside other shows related to it; now controlled by Hasbro. * Radio Disney Group, sold off individual stations * WJRT-TV, sold to Lily Broadcasting with WTVG * WTVG * Oxygen Media: part owner * E!: part owner ** Style Network * MovieBeam * Bass Anglers Sportsman Society * Walt Disney Studios Sony Pictures Releasing de México * Fox Sports Networks - sold to Sinclair Broadcast Group and Entertainment Studios ** Arizona ** Detroit ** Florida/Sun ** Midwest (subfeeds: Indiana, Kansas City) ** North ** Ohio/SportsTime Ohio ** South / Fox Sports Southeast (subfeeds: Carolinas, Tennessee) ** Southwest (subfeeds: Oklahoma, New Orleans) ** West/Prime Ticket (subfeed: San Diego) ** Wisconsin ** YES Network (80% equity) - sold to Sinclair Broadcast Group, Amazon and Yankee Global Enterprises Venture capital holdings sold * Iridigm Display Corporation: acquired by Qualcomm, Inc., September, 2004 * Kyte: acquired by KIT Digital, January 2011 * Move Networks: December 2010 acquisition of EchoStar * PopularMedia: acquired by StrongMail, June 2009 * Pure Digital Technologies: Cisco acquisition in May 2009 * Quigo: acquired by AOL December 2007 * Rosum: sold to TruePosition in December 2010 * Scrapblog: sold to Mixbook December 2010 * Sometrics: acquired by American Express, September 2011 * 56.com: sold to Renren in September, 2011 * Youxigu: Steamboat sold its stake to Tencent Holdings Ltd. in March 2010 Dormant or shuttered Disney businesses The following companies are subsidiaries of Disney that either are no longer active or have been absorbed into another part of the company. * ABC Kids: Replaced by Litton's Weekend Adventure. * Americast: Telephone digital TV joint venture * Anaheim Sports, Inc.: Formerly Disney Sports Enterprises, Inc. * Arena Football League: ESPN bought a minority share of the league in December 2006; the league ceased operations in July 2009. The AFL was revived in 2010, but is a separate legal entity from the original, with no Disney ownership. * Avalanche Software: Closed in May 2016 and re-opened and acquired by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment in January 2017. * Black Rock Studio * Blip Networks, Inc.: Acquired by Maker Studios (Now Disney Digital Network) in August 2013,. Shut down in August 2015. * Bonnie View Productions, Ltd.: Production company for "Crusaders", a syndicated news magazine show * Buena Vista Visual Effects * Cal Publishing: Cal Publishing was a subsidiary created by Disney to acquire the assets of CrossGen. After the acquisition, both companies were folded into Disney Publishing Worldwide. Disney subsidiary Marvel Comics has since announced that it will revive CrossGen as an imprint. * Canasa Trading Corp. * Caravan Pictures * Disney Circle 7 Animation * DisneyToon Studios * Club Disney: Creation of Disney Regional Entertainment, Club Disney had 5 locations built in the U.S. All 5 locations were closed in November 1999. * Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida, Inc. * Disney Auctions * Disney Comics * Disney Interactive Studios * Disney Development Company: Construct arm * Disney Regional Entertainment: Ran Disney Quest and the ESPN Zone Restaurant/entertainment chains. The division was closed in June 2010. Two ESPN Zones remain operating, but now as local franchises. * Disney TeleVentures, Inc.: Americast telco venture programming and technical support * Disney Television and Telecommunications, division group (not to be confused with Walt Disney Television production division) eliminated after Disney-CC/ABC merger * Dream Quest Images: Merged with Disney Features Animation computer group to form The Secret Lab * DreamWorks II Distribution Co. LLC, film rights acquired from DreamWorks and Reliance. * DreamWorks Television (1994-2002): Joint venture of CC/ABC with DreamWorks which was dissolved at the end of the seven-year agreement * ESPN The Magazine * Faded Denim Productions Ltd.: Defunct production company * Fall Line Studios * Fidelity Television, Inc.: owned KCAL-TV ** KHJ-TV, Inc. *Fox Innovation Labs * Harvest Groves, Inc.: Merged * Hollywood Basic: Sub-label of Hollywood Records that released rap music (including music by DJ Shadow and Organized Konfusion). The label was discontinued in the mid 1990s. * Hollywood Pictures: Film label of The Walt Disney Studios created in 1989 and shuttered in 2007. * Hollywood Pictures Music: Label of Disney Music Publishing that distributed songs from Hollywood Pictures' titles. * ImageMovers Digital: Closed in 2011 after the abysmal opening of Mars Needs Moms. * Infoseek Corporation: Acquired by Disney in 1998 and merged into Disney's GO Network. The Infoseek name is no longer in use. * Jumbo Pictures: Acquired by Disney in 1996, Jumbo Pictures produced Doug, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, and PB&J Otter for Disney. The company was folded into Walt Disney Television Animation. * Jetix Europe, N.V., formerly Fox Kids Europe: 73% acquired with FOX/ABC Family Worldwide, Inc. & held by BVS International, N.V.; full owner in 2009, ran 13 Jetix channels ** GXT: Italian channel for older teens sold in management buy out of Jetix Italy. Closed in late 2014 ** K-2: Syndicated Italian block also sold in management buy out of Jetix Italy. ** Jetix Consumer Products ** Jetix España S.L.: Joint venture with Sogecable S.A. to operate Jetix Spain ** Jetix Poland Limited: With minority owner, a subsidiary of United Pan-Europe Communications N.V. ** TV10 B.V.: Joint venture with SBS Broadcasting B.V. to services the Dutch channel * Jetix Animation Concepts: Folded into Walt Disney Television Animation in 2009. * Junction Point Studios * Kingdom Comics: The Kingdom Comics unit's creatives/executives moved its deal to an independent Monsterfoot Production. * Lake Buena Vista Communities, Inc. * Lyric Street Records: Record label specializing in country music * Mammoth Records: Independent record label acquired by Disney in 1997 * MLG Productions 1 – MLG Productions 8: (Marvel's joint venture with Lionsgate) operationally defunct as the agreed upon number of DTV movies were finished * Pixar Canada: Opened in 2010, Closed in 2013. * Propaganda Games: Shuttered in January 2011 after the development of Tron: Evolution was completed, and * Ranch and Grove Holding Corp.: Merged * Revelmode: Sub-network of Maker Studios (Now Disney Digital Network). Shut down after PewDiePie was dropped because of anti-semitic jokes made on his channel. * The Secret Lab: Formed from Dream Quest Images & Walt Disney Features Animation computer group, closed in 2002 * SIP Animation (Saban International Paris): 49% Minority stake owned by Disney. Separated from BVS Entertainment in 2001, renamed in 2002 and eventually filed for liquidation and closed in 2009. }} * Skellington Productions, Inc.: Production company formed between Walt Disney Feature Animation and filmmakers Tim Burton and Henry Selick * Soapnet: DATG cable channel that closed on December 31, 2013 * Starwave: Starwave was merged with Infoseek and acquired by Disney in 1998 to form GO Network. Starwave no longer operates as a stand-alone business. The label was recently resurrected to form Disney's Starwave Mobile which licenses content from third party companies for cell phone content. * Tapulous * Togetherville: Acquired in February 2011. Discontinued in March 2012.http://blog.togetherville.com/we-are-winding-down-togetherville/ * Toontown Online: Servers were closed on September 19, 2013. * Touchstone Pictures: it was inactive in 2016. Label still used in home media distribution. * Touchwood Pacific Partner 1, Inc. (not the limited partnership itself) * Toysmart.com: Controlling interest * UGC Fox Distribution (1995–2005) * Walt Disney Television (production company): transferred to ABC Television Network, and later folded into Touchstone Television (now known as ABC Studios) * WatchESPN: Shut down on July 1, 2019. * Wideload Games * Wizzer Productions, Inc.: Production company for the ''101 Dalmatians'' 1996 live action movie. ** Club Penguin * Playdom See also * Timeline of The Walt Disney Company * List of Disney animated universe characters * List of Pixar characters * List of Marvel Comics characters * List of Star Wars characters * Acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney References Category:Lists Disney Assets Category:The Walt Disney Company subsidiaries